What is Wrong With You
by 13bookworm
Summary: Robin has been reunited with his wife at last after thinking she was lost forever. He should be happy right? Then why does he feel so empty? All he can think about now is Regina and now it's starting mess with his head. Will one moment of weakness on both their parts ruin everything? FIXED IT IT'S MORE THAN THREE SENTENCES NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_It was a normal morning at the diner. Everyone sitting and sipping coffee or tea, some fawning over the new prince, others congratulating Rumple and Belle for finally getting married. Henry sat trying to figure out why Emma and Hook were acting so strange, even though they were obviously love struck. That kiss the other night had sparked something compared to the one in Neverland where she nearly slapped him across the face after. Getting no where with this Henry scooted out of the booth and went and sat at the counter. "One hot chocolate, please."_

_"Sure thing, here you go." Ruby placed a steaming cup down in front of him._

_Henry drank his hot chocolate for a few moments. Beside him Tinkerbell sat poking at a plate of eggs and sausage muttering something. "Tink, you okay?"_

_"Yeah, it's just-"_

_A small bell jingled from across the room signaling that someone was coming to join the townspeople in their morning meal. In stepped a man, a woman, and a small boy atop the man's shoulders. The boy had a smile from ear to ear as, whom were presumably his parents chatted. They walked to an open booth and sat down, as they passed by Emma and Hook couldn't help but to stare considering the reason the three were together was their fault. Grannie came over and handed them menus, "What would y'all like to drink?"_

_"Milk!" the little boy exclaimed._

_"Regular or chocolate?"_

_"Chocolate."_

_"I'll just have a black coffee," the man answered,_

_"You m'am?"_

_"A cup of tea would be nice."_

_"Okay, I'll be over to take the rest of your order in a moment."_

_"So, Robin what is this hash brown? I've never heard of it before."_

_Robin. The word bounced off the walls in Tink's head. Just the mention of that name made her angry and she scratched her fork against the plate creating a screeching noise. Henry glanced over at her, "What's wrong?"_

_"Hey! You're marking up my plates!" Grannie barked._

_"Oh Marian, I missed you so much!" Tink could hear Robin say._

_She suddenly got up from her chair and looked in his direction, "What is wrong with you!" The diner instantly grew silent and everyone stared at her. Prince Neal seemed to be trying to look as well even though his eyes hadn't opened yet. _

_Robin stared up at the fairy bewildered, "Excuse me, are you talking to-"_

_"How could you have felt nothing, after all that's happened!"_

_"I really don't know what-"_

_"I'm talking about Regina, Robin!"_

_"The Evil Queen?" Marian asked._

_"She's not evil!"_

_"Don't yell at her, she's still getting used to things here," Emma stated._

_"Swan." Hook tried to pull her back down into the booth but she stayed put._

_"Tink I know, Regina told me everything," Robin defended._

_"Well obviously you don't understand then. You and Regina are soulmates, you're meant to be together. She trusted you with her heart, literally I might add, she would never trust any of us to do that. Regina didn't blame you either when you lost it."_

_"Yeah, that would be my fault," Rumple stood up, "Sorry for almost shooting your son with an arrow."_

_"But that wasn't your fault, Zelena had you under her control, she made you do it," Belle argued._

_"You knew she didn't have her heart and even then she loved you, it just took time for her to figure things out! You loved her too and you know it, you felt something deep inside you. Does that all mean nothing to you now? Does it!"_

_Robin let out a sigh, who would have thought one day he'd be yelled at and lectured by a fairy._

_"She has felt pain like this before and you know exactly what that felt like! You're a-. Don't put her through that again, because you know what she did the first time. She had no one without someone that loved her for who she is not what she once was and you fixed something that was broken for far too long, something that no one thought could be fixed, but that tattoo on your arm was hope."_

_"I knew the pain she did because I lost my wife, and now she's back. Is it wrong that I still love my wife, is it?"_

_"You know I hate to say this, but I slightly regret saving her, because for once Regina was happy and that was with you. Then I had to go and screw it up," Emma butted in._

_"Swan."_

_"Regina doesn't just feel with her heart, she feels with her entire being," Snow added, "barely a week or two ago I said that to her and that night she realized that it was okay to love again."_

_"Anything can happen, but seeing my mom happy, that's the rarest thing in the world."_

_"Would you all stop it, look, maybe I did like Regina, possibly loved her-"_

_"You were soulmates!"_

_"I get that you think that, it's just-"_

_"Stop it, all of you," David ordered, "Look, love isn't something you choose, it just happens. I mean seriously I fell in love with a bandit with her face plastered all over the forest. I chose her over a kingdom of gold here."_

_"Hey, I was a thief."_

_"Same thing."_

_"No it's not."_

_"I'm sorry, your highness, but I'm afraid they are the same word," Archie interveined. "Well your little quarrel was not the point."_

_"The point was that love just happens."_

_"She was too scared that night to go into that tavern because she was afraid of this happening. Going and getting her heart broken," Tink went on, "Regina trusted you."_

"_Regina," Archie chanted, then the dwarves, and soon the entire diner was chanting._

_Roland and Marian were suddenly gone and Robin was alone at the booth. The townspeople began to crowd around him, still chanting Regina's name. "Stop! Stop!" Robin cried._

Robin awoke staring at the ceiling, he was panting hard. He rolled over and looked over at Roland and Marian sleeping in the small bed across the room. They were both fast asleep, happy to be in each others arms again. Robin loved Marian or at least he thought he did, she was the mother of his child so shouldn't he? Then why was he still thinking about Regina? Was the dream right, were they really destined to be together?

He glanced back over to his son sleeping next to his mother. Robin was a world renowned thief so he easily snuck out of the room and down out to the street. He calmly walked down the long road, but he heart was racing so quickly that her felt like running, but he didn't, he stayed calm. Before he knew it he was at the door to Regina's home, about to knock on it. When the door opened Regina stared at him shocked. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say a word, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. Regina thought to push him away, because of his wife, but she didn't. Then they both went inside and shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Is this any good, this is my first OUAT story and I'm not too sure about it. It started out a one-shot but if you guys like it I can continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina awoke with the sheets wrapped around her and the sun pouring in from the windows. It seemed that she had awoken later than usual, but she didn't exactly know why. Last night was a blur, she probably drank too much wine, but managed to make her way up to bed. Hopefully she didn't do anything crazy. Suddenly she realized that a pair of arms, that were not her own, were wrapped around her. Behind her she could hear a deep groan as the arms retracted. Regina turned to see who it was beside her and she locked eyes with blue ones.

"Shit!" the both gasped.

Oh no! Robin! What was he doing lying next to her? Had they actually done anything? Was she really that drunk last night? Oh god! Why would she let him do that? He was married, they both knew that. What time was it? Could this get any worse? Oh yes it could, Marian could find out and that would pretty much be the end of everything.

Robin and Ragina quickly got dressed and they both ran downstairs, not making eye contact once. She made it to the kitchen and started a cup of coffee, but then she suddenly noticed the half full glass of wine on the counter. Oh no, what happened last night, she barely made a dent in one glass, how did she end up in bed with Robin? Speaking of which, the infamous thief came stumbling down the last couple of stairs, buckling up his belt. He looked up at her, "I'm sorry." Then he left.

Regina sat drinking her coffee, this was insane, she didn't even know exactly what happened last night. As she drank the coffee her brain began to wake and she started thinking about last night. She had this weird feeling in her stomach. It was something she had never felt before. Regina had known, anger, love, vengeance, sadness, happiness, sorry, but what was this feeling brewing inside her. Regina had to tell someone, but who, she couldn't tell anyone from the enchanted forest. That's all who were here though, except...

* * *

"What! You did what!" Emma nearly screamed in the middle of the diner.

"Be quiet!"

"Well sorry, I never expected uh... well you to actually do it."

"He slept with me!"

"There's no difference, love," Hook interrupted.

"You-"

"Pirate," he finished.

"Rumple should have killed you when he had the chance."

"I did try to save your son."

"And you're the reason why I'm in this mess in the first place."

"I told Emma to leave her."

"Well, I wasn't going to let her die since I had a chance to save her and I wasn't going to listen to you and kill her."

"Well you should have," stated Regina.

"Why did you come to me anyway?" Emma asked.

"Well, I thought you would have a better idea about this, and I wasn't going to ask Mary-Margret."

"Yeah, that's probably best."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Just act like it never happened."

"That-"

A bell jingled as the doors to the diner opened, Regina knew exactly who had stepped in and tried to focus on her third cup of coffee. The cup was practically empty now. "Would you like a refill?" Grannie asked.

"Yes, please."

As more coffee filled the cup once more Emma stared, "Are you sure you want to have that much coffee."

"Well, it's better than drinking scotch."

"That may be, but nothing is better than a little bit of rum," Hook stated.

"What is with pirates and rum?" Emma asked.

"It helps them cope with meaningless sex," Regina answered.

"No, ah wait a minute," Hook was thinking it over, "Yeah she's right."

"Regina, acting like this isn't gonna hide what happened," Emma said.

Across the room Roland and Marian sat down, "I'll be right back," Robin answered when they asked what he was doing. He then went up to the counter and leaned against it. "Excuse me," he instantly broke up the current conversation between Emma and Regina. he could see Emma's eyes gesturing towards him.

Regina then swiveled in her chair to face him, "Robin."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Regina looked back at Emma, "Go, go!" she whispered.

"Alright, as long as your wife is alright with it." There was something in the way Regina said it, but Robin couldn't exactly crack it. They went out into the hallway leading to other rooms. Regina stood leaned against the wall in a red dress, the perfect accessory to her anger toward him.

"I told Marian about what happened last night, and-"

"Are you crazy! Are you trying to destroy your marriage?"

"If you would have let me finish, I would have said that she was okay with it."

"What?"

"She knew we had a thing, so she wasn't mad at all when I told her, Marian's very forgiving. Besides, it was just meaningless sex, right?"

"Of course," she hesitated. Regina may not remember what happened last night, but she was sure it happened. Meaningless or not, it just made everything more confusing.

"Good," he couldn't remember much either, all except for waking up next to her. When he was about to go back into the diner, he suddenly turned around and began kissing her. Neither knew who started it, but they both were kissing each other.

"That's some talk." They both looked over to see Grannie standing in the doorway. "If you're gonna do that, get a room."

"I was just heading back in," Robin blurted with an as believable smile he could pull off.

"Uh-huh." Robin then went back and sat down in the booth with Marian and Roland. Grannie then turned back over to Regina, "You know he's married, right?" Regina nodded. "Boy you've got a lot on your plate."

Then Grannie left leaving Regina alone in the hallway. Robin was married, and after last night she was surprised he still was. What was wrong with her? She was a hot mess.

* * *

**I am so sorry, I messed it up. I fixed it. THANK YOU RANDOM REVIEWER FOR POINTING THIS OUT!**


End file.
